


Overwatch Recalled

by AcasShows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pharmercy, pharaxmercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcasShows/pseuds/AcasShows
Summary: The story starts right after the Recall animated short and follows Angela Ziegler (Mercy) as she once again needs to decide of Overwatch is a institution she wants to support. Follow her reunite with old friends and meet friends turned enemies. This story contains everything: Ships, My headcanons, Community headcanons, a little bit of action and more. All from Mercy's perspective.





	

Widen – Switzerland

 

It was the middle of the day and the streets in Widen were full of people coming from lunchbreak or just starting theirs. They all passed Dr. Rita Mueller’s medical office without paying it much attention. And why would they? Her office was located in the third story of an old building that looked like it was built even before World War Two and the only ones really paying attention to it were tourists, because after the Omnic Crisis building that old were few. The Doctor currently had no patients scheduled but that didn’t stop her from staying in her office. She always thought that the moment she leaves someone in dire need of her help might come in. Even though she was in her late thirties she didn’t look a day older than 25. People in Widen whispered that she was a very advanced Omnic and or that she just didn’t age. Her blond hair was tied up with a knot and she only wore the slightest amount of make up around her blue eyes. She had always preferred the more practical style options and so she didn’t wear the traditional scrubs but a rather tight white top and withe trousers. She told everyone that she could move faster in these clothes but everyone was wondering where she would have to move quickly in her small office.  
The Doctor was reviewing medical files on some patients when a loud alarm ripped her thoughts away. She jumped up and looked to her left. Above her locker suddenly appeared a Holo-Display and on that blinked a very familiar symbol. Her expression was a mix of surprise and disbelieve. She had almost forgotten that she installed this panel and only one person had excess to it. She pressed the coms button on her desk and said

“Retti, dear”, something extremely important has come up, you will have to cancel all scheduled patients this afternoon, see if Dr. Gutenwald still has some room and transfer the patients who need immediate attention to him.”

“What has happened Doctor? You have never asked me to cancel any appointment before.” said the synthesized voice of her Omnic Assistant.

“What happened is not important, just do what I asked you and take the rest of the day off, payed of course. Go ahead and surprise your husband. That will be it, lock the door when you leave and do not disturb me, thank you.”

The Doctor stood up and let out a heavy sigh. Her past seemed to finally have caught up with her. She walked towards the Holo-Display that although it had shut up was still blinking.

“Dr. Angela Ziegler – Codename: Mercy” she said with an expression that was filled a mix of curiosity and anxiety.

The Overwatch symbol that had been blinking constantly now stopped and turned to indicate that the computer was processing data.

“Welcome Dr. Ziegler” a voice that Angela immediately identified as Athena’s said “this is the official Overwatch Recall Programm, initiated and administered by Winston. Uploading meeting point data now.”

“Overwatch is back, huh” Angela mumbled under her breath. She thought about all the things that had experienced while working with them, all the friends she had lost and all the innocents killed by their opponents. Officially Overwatch only battled against Omnics, or at least that was what everyone remembered about them but they had other opponents as well, organized and well-funded human opponents who were looking to enslave the omnics once more and would go through any means necessary to achieve their goal and civilian casualties were plentiful. 

After quickly studying the meeting data which seemed to be back at Watchpoint Gibraltar she turned towards a blank wall in her office she held her hand against a hidden panel and another Holo-Screen came up. Fingerprints and DNA 100% match found please use verbal confirmation”

“Helden sterben nicht” (Heros never die)

The Wall opened up and behind it was something that almost looked like a weapon rack. She picked up her staff and then opened a drawer revealing her Valkyrie Suit. A lot of memories came back the moment she spotted her old gear, not all of them happy. Yes there were the evenings where she could laugh with Ana, who was like a mother, or Reinhardt, the almost too kind giant but also the memories of those who they lost; Reyes, Morrison, Jackson and so many more.

When Angela left the office her assistant had already gone home and Angela made her way to the airport. Her Valkyrie suit would have probably been able to make it to Gibraltar but she didn’t want to raise any unnecessary attention. If Winston recalled Overwatch, there must be a serious threat lingering. She bought her tickets and boarded the plane to Rome. Angela could have easily bought a direct flight to Gibraltar but when Mercy got the call she immediately thought about someone else who must have gotten it as well – Fareeha. And sure enough just moments after she left the office she got an encrypted text telling her to meet up in Rome that was signed by Fareeha.

Fareeha was the only one from Overwatch she still had regular contact with, maybe apart from Reinhardt who still came in what felt like twice a week in order to get patched up, his worried wife in toe always pleading that he should take it slow and asking her to talk some sense into her old friend.  
Ana, Fareeha’s mother, who had vanished after being critically wounded in battle, wrote Angela a letter asking her to look after her daughter and not to tell Fareeha anything about this plea. It was a huge shock for Angela to hear that the woman she had looked up to was still alive, but even more so that she couldn’t return to the person most precious in her life, her daughter. Angela had accepted Ana’s plea and was still in regular contact with Fareeha but she couldn’t do everything Ana asked. Mercy saw Fareeha as a friend - an equal, not as a little sister or even daughter as Ana might have assumed and so she told her almost immediately what Ana had asked of her. Fareeha was furious with her mother but that seemed overshadowed by the fact that she was happy to talk to someone about her mother, who contrary to public belief was still alive.

After Angela’s plane had landed she took a taxi to the café they were supposed to meet up. It had been almost a month since they had seen each other, because of Fareeha’s transfer to a top secret location. That might have been the reason Angela was so excited it almost looked like she was nervous, she even forgot the reason why they had to meet now. She was the first to arrive, as she had expected. Fareeha seemed to be always late for some reason. Angela was sipping her coffee she heard a loud crash, after lifting her head she saw how someone had knocked over a table with some dirty dishes, that someone was of course Fareeha. Angela couldn’t help but to laugh, Fareeha seemed to have knocked them over with and was hastily apologizing to an omnic waitress. After, what felt like the one hundredth apology Fareeha made her way to Angela, who was already standing stretching her arms out for a hug. If it would have been someone else the hug may have been a little too long but after a month of not seeing each other and considering the circumstances of their meeting it felt appropriate. 

“How are you?” asked Angela after they separated from their hug and were sitting down.

“Fine. Fine.” answered the still slightly agitated Fareeha and added in a slightly too fast tone “I mean a lot has happened; Can’t talk about it of course; But I guess with you it would be ok; I can trust you and –“

“Calm down first.” interrupted Angela, now wearing an even bigger smile than before “Take a breather first. Do you want to order something?”

“Ah you’re right.” said Fareeha, finally seeming to calm down. She opened the holo-menu and ordered a drink. Afterwards she let out a small sigh and took of her sunglasses.

Angela needed to take a double take when she saw an all too familiar symbol under her left eye. She had seen some of it earlier but initially thought Fareeha had dirt on her cheek, which wouldn’t be too out of character for her.

Fareeha must have noticed Angela’s stare because she raised her hand and touched the tattoo. 

“Oh, right. You haven’t seen it yet.” Fareeha said in an almost sheepish sounding voice.

“No I haven’t” Angela shook her head and quickly added, after she saw a glimmer of disappointment in Fareeha’s eyes “but it suits you.”


End file.
